


Appetizing

by Kuroenamel



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Asexual Character, Cannibalism, M/M, Toxic Relationship, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 13,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21579679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroenamel/pseuds/Kuroenamel
Summary: In order to avoid certain unfamiliar feelings towards Angel Dust, Alastor channels his urges.WARNING: This work includes cannibalism, which is people eating people, or in this case, demons eating demons. This will contain some graphic depictions of this, and separate warnings will be put at the beginning of each chapter so you can skip them if you'd like.
Relationships: Alastor & Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 91
Kudos: 457





	1. Prologue

"Oh, Alastor . . ." Angel drawled, curling a small tuft of hair between his fingers. He cast a lowered gaze upon the demon.

Alastor avoided eye contact, forcing himself to continue with his busywork --- dusting off each and every inch of the Happy Hotel's surface. He sighed, turning to face Angel with a trademark grin plastered on his face. "Can I help you, Angel?"

"I think you can do that and a lot more," Angel purred, placing a hand on Alastor's blazer. Almost immediately after the contact, Alastor backed away rigidly, holding out his microphone stand to keep Angel at a distance.

"I-I'll have to ask you to respect my five foot rule!" the nervousness on his voice was apparent.

"Oh come on, Al," Angel whined. "Just once? I won't tell anyone. I've had all my shots!"

Alastor continued to back away as Angel drew closer. "It's not . . . it's not about that. Now, please, Angel, I have to return to my work."

"No," Angel said firmly. He took a step, standing squarely in front of Alastor, and close enough to betray his five foot rule.

Alastor's smile never faltered, even as Angel invaded his personal space. Instead, he snapped his fingers, a flooding wave of magic yanking Angel to the other side of the room. Alastor's grin grew just a little bigger, and he regained interest in his busy work, humming a low tune. Angel's anger was clear, the pale white of his fur tinting to a light pink. He groaned, dropping the subject.

He didn't like this. He didn't like that Alastor could just do whatever the Hell he wanted, and somehow got away with it. For him, growing up, that was not how it worked. Whenever he showed even a little bit of rebellion towards either one of his parents, he would be at least thoroughly scolded. In his household, while he was alive, when a leader was established, even when it wasn't bluntly acknowledged, everyone had to respect that leader or face the consequences. It made Angel mad when he didn't have at least some of the say.

This was part of the reason why he enjoyed Hell so much. Think about it --- going from someplace where he had no control, no say, to someplace where he could snap his fingers, and a fan would willingly serve him any drink he wanted for free. On the surface, being a sex worker did _not_ seem anything close to having control, but to Angel, it was all the control he needed and more. While these people that he was servicing were under the impression that _they_ were using _him,_ Angel was the one having fantastic sex, _and_ getting paid for it, too. This, for him, was paradise.

* * *

Alastor willed away the urge to quit this stupid job. As entertaining as it was, Charlie and her gang of lower-class citizens were just about driving him mad. Husk really was the only one out of all of them that understood just how much of a burden this was, but hey, each of them had something in it for themselves. Husk got his booze, and Alastor got his own reality TV show. And it was just a job at a hotel, why did it seem like so much of a burden?

Angel dust was why. From the first sentence he had given Alastor, their conversations --- if you could even call them conversations --- mainly consisted of Angel giving a terrible sex offer or joke, and Alastor awkwardly refusing. But this should've been better, right? If Angel kept offering him these services, and Alastor kept refusing, they could almost make a game out of it. How entertaining for his Hazbin TV show. But it wasn't satisfying, it wasn't entertaining. And it took Alastor multiple weeks into his depressing job to understand why.

It wasn't that Alastor actually wanted to have sex with Angel Dust --- he didn't. But the idea of doing _something_ to him wasn't exactly unappetizing, either. It wasn't to say that his thoughts, on the occasion, drift off to how Angel would react if Alastor sunk his teeth into him, quite literally. It wasn't as much about how he would taste, though that was interesting too, but more about getting a rise out of the suave porn star.

Every time that one of these thoughts came up for Alastor, he willed them down as well. The very last thing he needed was to get distracted by some arrogant demon offering him something he didn't want. He had too much of that already --- but did any of it really seem this enticing?

No, enticing wouldn't be the right word for it . . . 

Alastor took a small break from his work, trying to put a word to his cluttered thoughts. 

Just when Alastor started to wonder to himself why he was being bothered by a label, the word came to him.

Appetizing.


	2. Disposable

The trademark grin on Alastor's face was significantly more forced this morning. Charlie didn't bother to notice --- she seemed happy that at least _someone_ was smiling at the hotel. Husk noticed, but didn't care enough to say anything, and Vaggie simply didn't pay enough attention to the radio demon. Angel dust, however, noticed.

After the others had left, Angel sashayed his way up to Alastor. "Something bothering you, Smiles?" he asked.

Alastor turned his back to Angel. "Of course not. Why don't you busy yourself with work?"

Angel huffed, clearly sensing the defensiveness that seeped out of Alastor, with a poor cover of pride.

Of course something was bothering Alastor. Something that even he had a hard time putting into words. Angel never really piqued his interest towards the beginning of his time at the hotel, but something about him irked the demon. While Charlie, Vaggie, and Husk had moments where they seemed interested in understanding Alastor, that interest had quickly died out when they realized that he wasn't about to give anything away. Angel Dust, on the other hand, was an enigma in and of himself. When Alastor cut Angel off and pushed him away, Angel's desire to understand, and even annoy the radio demon became stronger. It made Alastor want to tear him apart.

He'd picture what Angel Dust would think when Alastor finally snapped. When he decided that Angel was disposable.

Angel always struck him as the type to shape his needs and take the form of anything that any of his clients wanted him to be. If they wanted him to fuck or be fucked, he would change his needs in order to give and receive. Alastor was never like that.

But the thing that pissed Alastor off the most was that he was actually starting to care. Of course, not about Angel's feelings and emotions, but he cared that the spider was starting to get under his skin. Whenever a demon vexed Alastor to even the smallest extent, he made sure to dispose of them properly --- killing, eating, and showing them that they were nothing but a meal to him. But Angel wasn't like that. Sure, he could easily dispose of him in this way, but he got the feeling that even if he did, it wouldn't be as satisfying. Whenever he had a meal with one of his victims, he usually would kill them first. They would never really know how disposable they were. If he killed Angel, he would want him to know exactly why and how he was going to be used.

Alastor's grin faltered ever so slightly. All of this simply begged the question: what would Charlie think?

Surely, if they found out, Charlie would kick him out immediately. If she wanted redemption in demons, one could only imagine what she would think if one of them _ate_ one of the other workers. It wasn't a risk Alastor was willing to take.

* * *

There was always a certain intimacy that Alastor associated cannibalism with, especially when he ate his victims alive. If he killed just for a meal, he had no reason to keep them alive for any extended period. But if they meant something --- and this was the best kind of kill --- then it was so much more fun to keep them alive for a little while and go over what needed to be gone over.

One of Alastor's dearest friends from middle school had once dishonored him. Dominic was his name. They had been close friends since elementary school, but shortly after entering the seventh grade, Dominic had learned about the teenager's growing _tendancies_. Alastor quickly suspected something was amiss, and when he confronted his friend, he threatened to go to the police. This just wouldn't do. 

A short while later, Alastor had his friend tied up, carefully sliced open, and terrified. He talked him through all of his procedures, maintaining the one-sided conversation while Dominic gasped for air. A spot of blood began to trickle out of his mouth.

Alastor realized then, that keeping these special victims alive had so much more of a thrill and sincerity that was significantly different than his normal kills. He wanted them to know why he did what he did, and exactly how he was going to do it.

Could he do that to Angel?

* * *

"I think we got off on the wrong foot," Alastor said after opening the door to Angel's room. Angel stared with a shocked expression, trying to find the words that matched it. "What say we have a little chat?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided that this story will have shorter chapters in order to break some things up, and build suspense! Thank you for reading, and please let me know what you think! <3


	3. Deal

"What'd you want to chat about, Amoire?" Angel asked. He quirked a brow at the radio demon, whose grin only widened.

"Just want to get to know you," Alastor said. "S'a shame that we haven't talked considering how long we've been working together."

Angel Dust's face fell. "Whatever, we both know that's not true. You don't give two shits about me."

"Come now," Alastor said through his grin. "It's only fair that we get to know each other, correct?"

"Since when do you care?" 

"Since when I found out that you may have been a bit more interesting than I pegged you to be. You see, I've done my research. Apart from being Hell's top sex worker, _and_ druggie, you seem to have a fair set of morals," Alastor didn't miss a beat, even when Angel made a face that said, _get to the point._ "A set of morals that I normally wouldn't expect from someone like yourself. And yet you keep getting in trouble. Tell me, what was your life like when you were alive?"

Angel looked the radio demon up and down, deciding he didn't care as long as he got to talk to Alastor. 

"It was shit," he said. "My parents never listened to me, and I didn't have any friends. When I wasn't being called faggot, I was beaten and raped. My _morals_ have stemmed from my past experiences, as have everyone else's. I wasn't like this right before I died. I learned this in Hell. I took up prostitution to maybe find some of the closeness that I didn't get when I was alive, and when I got even more than that, it changed me. It took me being treated like shit, then like a treasure in order to develop these morals you seem so amused with. So please, tell me, Al, what makes you so interested?"

"I've never really associated myself with someone of your kind," Alastor took in the hurt reflection in Angel's face at the sentence. "I've spent my time in Hell overthrowing and overtaking. I don't usually stop to do this kind of charity work unless there's something in it for me. And that is entertainment! You think it's boring being here, but in order to have prime entertainment, you need drama. And that is exactly what you provide, Angel," Alastor's grin wiped across his face until he practically looked insane. "Your interesting backstory, and risky profession have already provided me with enough drama to last me a while, but I want more," the radio demon leaned in towards the other, taking in the expressions and emotions that crossed the spider's face. So far, Angel donned a look of both shock and interest, waiting for Alastor to continue. "I'm sure you're aware of my past. Part of the reason why I ended up here in Hell?"

Angel Dust forced himself to snap out of it. "I'm afraid not. Not really big on politics, y'know?"

Alastor growled, leaning away. "I was a cannibal, Angel. Most often, I would eat my victims dead, but on the rare occasion, I'd flay them alive. More intimate, you understand?"

"I . . ."

"What does this have to do with you? Well, not much," Alastor lied. "But since I've volunteered myself for a substantial amount of charity work, I think it's time that you do the same," Angel opened his mouth to speak, but Alastor cut him off. "Staying at the hotel doesn't count. We both know that's only a ploy to stay rent-free, am I right?"

"What do you want my help with?" Angel almost growled. He started to become annoyed with the radio demon. None of this made any sense.

"Down here in Hell, one of my favorite victims are the sinners by _my_ morals. You could also fit this criteria with all of the sex work you do, but I'm choosing not to partake in your _feast_. Since this is true, I thought you'd be the perfect face to lure my victims! Why, no one could resist Hell's greatest whore!" Alastor glanced at his nails. "Well, no one, save me, that is."

"I am _not_ participating in your kill fest," Angel practically yelled. "Jeez, of _course_ this was your motive. You cannot have an actual conversation without turning it into something dark!"

"You wouldn't be participating, only helping me. You wouldn't even see it happen. And don't you _want_ to help me, Angel?"

Angel looked away. This was insane. Fucking insane. If Alastor expected him to fall for this that easily, he was wrong.

"I have conditions," Angel said finally. Alastor nodded for him to continue. "First, I want you running everything by me first. I am not going into this blind. Second, I want something out of this too. You know how hard I've tried to get you to notice me, and when you don't, it's so fucking frustrating. I want you to spend some time with me, not acting like you're bored out of your mind. I want you to find something that interests you about me, and use it, god damnit. Sound fair?"

Alastor grinned back at Angel. "Sounds fair. So it's a deal, then?" he extended his hand, a green glow illuminating from the gesture, coating their surroundings in a bright green swarm.

"Fuck it," Angel said. He extended his own hand towards the radio demon, shaking it. The contact sent a small jolt through his body, and he wasn't sure if it was from the dark magic, or from the context. The green swarms dissipated, and Alastor grinned at the demon.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he turned to leave, not bothering to acknowledge the dumbfounded look on Angel's face.

Angel's head swam as he tried to regain his thoughts. What just happened?

As soon as Alastor was out of sight, he sighed. His facade disappeared, and he made sure no one was around to see his moment of vulnerability. If this was what had to be done to take out these tendencies, he was willing to do it. It seemed perfect to him before --- Angel helping him to take out his own urge against the spider demon. _Perfect,_ he mused to himself. _Right?_


	4. Relief

What had Angel done? Agreeing to a deal with the radio demon? He had half a mind not to go and tell Charlie, so he decided to sort out his problem on his own. Alastor hadn't given Angel any time to think, and he thought that was on purpose because if he had at least ten minutes, he would have decided not to become Alastor's honey pot. For goodness sake, he had never expressed any sign of cannibalism, and though it really shouldn't have surprised Angel, it did. Almost a month had passed, and no sort of odd requests from Alastor. Until it finally happened.

"Hello, Angel," Alastor had said, in passing, after their "chat." Angel didn't have the time to formulate a response as Alastor walked gracefully away, but he cursed himself for the blush that overtook his features.

Alastor, on the other hand, was enjoying the subtle control he had over Angel Dust. He knew that every time he even looked his way, the demon would turn a deep shade of red and stumble over even his thoughts. This seemed so appealing to Alastor, for what reason, he didn't know, but it excited him. He liked the idea of having this power over Angel Dust, especially since he appeared to be so devoted. Alastor sighed. What could he do to enrich this situation?

"Oh, Angel," Alastor called to the demon, entering the main area. Angel sat at the bar, looking at his drink instead of the grumpy bartender. Husk didn't seem to be paying any attention to him anyways, but it wasn't typical for Angel to ignore him like that. He looked up at the sound of Alastor's voice. "I was hoping you could run a quick errand for me," his grin intensified as he watched the slightly timid reaction wash over Angel's entire body. His face looked surprised and his whole body tensed up at the comment. He tried to cover it up with a cough, but it came out strained.

"What kind of errand did you have in mind?" he asked, turning away from the radio demon. He tried not to blush, even though he knew what the twisted request entailed.

"It just so happens that I've run out of a very specific type of meat that I can only acquire from a very specific deli. I was wondering if you could pick it up for me. I'll pay of course."

Angel almost chuckled at the cover. He looked to Husk, who didn't seem to be paying any attention, then turned back to the radio demon. "Sure, Al."

The two made their way out of the main area, stepping out onto the balcony. Thankfully, no one was there. "What kind of meat do you want?" Angel joked.

"Happy to see that you're taking this well," Alastor grinned. "Let's start you off with something challenging. Y'know, just to prove we aren't kidding around here, right? I'm sure you've heard of Valentino."

Angel let out an audible swallow. He already knew what was going to happen. "Yes . . . "

"Of course you do. I know you can lure him, so I would like you to do so. I want him at my door by tonight. You know where to find him."

"Alastor, I-"

"I won't hear it. We made a _deal,_ do you remember?"

"I . . ." Angel tried to find a way to get out of this. Finally, he deflated, "Yes, I understand."

Yes, of course he knew Valentino --- the very man that had corrupted and used him for years, and probably Angel's most frequent sexual partner. He owed him nothing, so why did it feel like he owed him his life?

By tonight. That didn't seem to be that big of an issue --- it wasn't as if Angel and Valentino were on bad terms. One phone call, and he'd easily show up to any hotel that he'd ask. Since working at the Hotel, Angel hadn't been as active in his profession as per Charlie's request, and Valentino had told him multiple times since then that he felt deprived by Angel because of it, urging him to quit his internship there. Toxic, he knew, but he couldn't help but feel as if he owed him something.

Angel Dust made his way towards his phone, trying to find a way to talk himself out of what he was about to do, but all he could think about was 1. Valentino finally being out of his life, and 2. Getting to spend some time with Alastor. He picked up the phone with a shaky hand, dialing Valentino's number. After a short while, he picked up the phone.

"Angel Dust? I was waiting for you to call," his voice replied. Angel could almost hear the smile in his voice from the other end.

"Yes, hello Valentino," he tried desperately to think of what to say. "I . . . I've missed you, Baby. What say you come over to my place tonight and I show you just how much I've missed you?"

There was a short pause of silence on the other end before Valentino replied, "Of course, Angel Cakes. I'll be there at eight. What's your room number, Honey?"

Angel gave him Alastor's room number, which he had remembered from a long time of stalking the demon. He almost laughed at how far he'd come.

"Great thanks, Angel Cakes. See ya at eight."

"See ya. Bye," Angel hung up the phone. Of course Valentino had no idea that Angel's goodbye was the last one he would ever give him.

A thousand emotions washed over Angel Dust. Relief, sure. Excitement, of course. So why did it feel like the soon-to-be death of his ex pimp was tearing him apart?


	5. New

Angel refrained from showing his face around the hotel while he suspected that Valentino was near. If he saw him, surely there would be complications, and Alastor would _not_ be happy. He sighed --- it was ten minuted after eight and he heard nothing.

When it came to Angel, Valentino was a punctual man, showing up exactly on time. "Early is on time, and on time is late!" he would tell Angel. "Especially when it comes to you."

He decided the odds should be in his favor if he decided to sneak outside of Alastor's door. Swallowing his fear, he ventured outside his room.

* * *

Valentino knocked on the door Angel gave him, adjusting his coat. It was eight o'clock on the dot, just as Angel had asked. The door opened slowly, a tall frame peaking out. The figure was dark and red, grinning at him through a tinted gaze. The imbalance of power was clear in the aura around them, and he almost felt the sensation of his fear. Valentino swallowed his pride. Why should he be afraid of this demon? Though he did look vaguely familiar . . .

"Ah, you must be Valentino!" the demon chimed, a slight radio tin to his voice. That was when he realized it.

"You-you're the radio demon . . ." Valentino swallowed hard, trying to regain his composure. "Are you . . . one of Angel's clients?"

The radio demon cackled. "Why, of course not! I wouldn't subject myself to something so preposterous. Now, please, come in."

Valentino reluctantly let himself be pushed into the apartment room, carefully and frantically surveying his surroundings. "I'm supposed to be meeting Angel," he stated.

"Yes, I'm aware. He'll be with us in a minute."

"Is this some sort of weird threesome?" Valentino demanded, holding his ground. He pushed himself away from the grip of the radio demon, glaring up at him.

"Of course not. Now why don't you lie down."

"That's it, I'm out'a here!" Valentino attempted to make his escape, pushing past Alastor, but not before the radio demon gripped the snake's arm and tightened his hold.

"I don't think so."

* * *

Angel stood silently outside Alastor's room, praying no one would come out. Someone was definitely inside, as he could hear the muffled back-and-forth that took place between the two demons, though he couldn't quite hear what was being said. Suddenly, there was a yelp and a quick crash. Angel Dust craned his head towards the door, trying to hear what was taking place inside.

"Angel!" Valentino called his name from inside. Angel felt a sharp pang in his chest. Was he doing the wrong thing? He knew that throughout all of the shit he put up with from Valentino, he probably deserved to die, but like this? With this on Angel's conscience? He decided against going inside to save his pimp, instead, listening closely to anything he could hear.

"Now, now, we mustn't yell," the clear, radio washed voice of Alastor chimed. "And don't bother trying to get out --- those ties are the best of the best!" Valentino continued to yell some more, practically screaming Angel's name, and he felt like Val _knew_ that he was a part of this. He tried to push down the overwhelming sense of guilt that crept up on him as he listened. "I'd very much like to keep you alive --- it's always more fun that way --- but at this rate, I just might have to kill you now. And I don't think you want that," Alastor's voice took on a dark tone. "So unless you do, I suggest that you keep your mouth shut."

There was a silence, which Angel interpreted as Valentino complying with the radio demon. He shivered, silently thankful that he was on the other side of this.

"I'll tell you exactly what I'm going to do," Alastor said. "I'm going to take this," Angel Dust could almost picture the sharp, clean knife that Alastor would have held at this very moment. "and I'm going to start cutting at your abdomen," A smaller whimper came through the door. "If I do this right, you'll have maybe about ten minutes before you lose unconsciousness, and _really_ start bleeding to death, so I'll use my time wisely, and I suggest you do the same. Then, when you bleed out, I'll eat every bit of you. No one will find your body, nor will they care enough to look. You mean nothing to these people --- a common street druggie who makes a living selling the bodies of whores. Sound accurate?"

No sound came through the room. Angel assumed the snake's sobs were being muffled by Alastor as he tried to contain his own sobs of hysteria and joy.

"Now let's begin."

* * *

Angel hated himself. He hated himself with a vengeance. It would be incorrect to say that he was guilty for killing Valentino by proxy. No, he hated himself for what he felt as soon as he realized it had been done. As soon as he felt the loss of life sink out of Alastor's space, the final breath seep out of his ex partner, he felt that rush. It came over him with a surprise, rushing through every point of his body. It wasn't just the relief of all of his past ties cut, it was the pure excitement of what he had just done. Even though it wasn't his hand that had plunged the knife into his body, he felt that it was, almost as an extension of himself. He wanted to see, wanted to know what would become of his body, and just how Alastor planned to dispose of it.

It struck him as odd that he wanted to witness such a thing, and wanted to see the blood and discarded innards of his partner on the demon's face. It struck a pleasurable chord in him that he didn't know was there.

What the hell was this?


	6. Plans

Angel Dust was nowhere to be found inside the hotel. Alastor had searched every nook and every cranny of the building, not even bothering to venture outside until he decided Angel definitely _wasn't_ inside. 

Sure enough, Angel sat perched on the balcony railing, gazing out towards the crimson landscape of Hell. He seemed oblivious of Alastor's intrusion until he cleared his throat. Angel practically fell off the edge, holding onto the railing for support. He carefully made eye contact with the radio demon. Alastor's grin tightened. He seemed cautious.

"How are you doing, Angel?" he asked.

"I-I don't know," Angel replied. If he was going to do this, it would probably benefit him to be honest.

"I understand how it can be difficult to navigate this, especially considering the firs target."

"I heard it, Al," Angel choked.

Alastor stopped short, the audible scratch of a record sounding. "You weren't supposed to hear it."

"I know that, idiot," Angel said while the other demon stiffened. "I . . . I didn't know what was happening, and well, I kinda felt like I should. I wanted to _know._ I . . . I don't know."

Alastor's smile became more genuine. He paced a few steps towards Angel, lowering his gaze. "I understand. I know the feeling of wanting to have all the information, in fact that's how I got to where I am today! But it's different when it comes to this, I know. Tell me, what did you feel?"

Angel didn't want to say. He knew damn well by now what he felt, and by Satan, he didn't expect to have to tell anyone. Alastor would probably understand guilt, and of _course_ he'd understand the violent truth, but for some reason or the other, he had a substantial amount of trouble saying it aloud. He decided to try. "I . . . guilt. A lot of guilt," Alastor nodded. "But there was something else, I didn't really know what it was! I felt, well, I guess I could compare it to a high? I'm not really sure."

"Mmm," was all Alastor said. He paced about the balcony, deep in thought. So Angel understood.

How . . . interesting.

"Of course, I understand where you're coming from, Angel," the radio demon said. "But I'm not sure that you really felt that way," Angel looked confused. "Hearing and seeing are very different things, Angel Dust. When you are only left with your sense of hearing, your brain takes in the information, and fills in the rest. But when you _see_ , actually see, you are left with nothing but the truth. And some flinch away from it, rejecting the truth, while for others . . . like me, it can be the purest form of entertainment there is."

"That makes sense," Angel said. "It probably shouldn't, but it does. So what do you suggest, then?"

"If you're ready," Alastor said. "you could try viewing one of my meals. See how it feels t'ya. If you don't like it, you don't have'to keep viewing it. I know this is moving quicker than we'd thought, I understand that, really, but I need to know if you're able to do what I ask of you."

Angel made perfect eye contact with the demon, trying to find some ulterior motive that could explain why the hell all of this was happening in the first place, but to his annoyance, he found nothing. Just the pure sincerity of that devilish smirk.

"Let's try it."

"Alrighty, then! I'll see you bright and early, for there's much work to do around this place, I'm sure you're aware!" Alastor began to saunter off, leaving Angel confused and dazed out on the balcony from the sudden shift in mood.

"Al-wait!" he called. Alastor stopped right in his tracks, looking like a literal deer in headlights. He turned only his head to look at Angel. "Y-you promised you'd spend time with me . . . remember?" Angel felt stupid and embarrassed for having to bring it up, but it was literally the only reason he initially agreed to this. "We made a deal."

"I suppose you're right," Alastor said. "How's tomorrow night sound? Whom would you like to cook?"

"Er, me, I guess."

"Very well, then!" Alastor said. "See you tomorrow at seven o'clock, no later, no earlier. My apartment."

"When . . . when can I cook?" Angel asked. He felt a very strong sense of confusion, but dulled it down to the fact that he'd soak in what had happened later.

"You will cook at my apartment. We'll have dinner at eight. How's that sound?"

Angel sighed. He got what he wanted, didn't he? "Sounds great, Al."

As soon as Alastor left his sight, he let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. So . . . he had told Alastor the truth, and he responded well. He asked about seeing him, and he responded even better. Was this a miracle or a curse, he didn't know, but he wasn't about to give up either, and though it sounded dumb thinking it, he was looking forward to spending time with the mysterious radio demon.

A small, giddy smile crept up his face. The feeling reminded him of when he was in high school. He felt like a schoolgirl talking to her crush for the first time. He felt the feeling that he could imagine only a serial killer would feel, just about to strike their first hit upon their prey.

Hopping off the balcony railing, he made his way back inside to search for the perfect recipe. He was going to go above and beyond with this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angel's gonna get extreme in this next chapter . . !


	7. Recipe

Angel Dust wasn't entirely sure how the idea struck him, but he was sure that Alastor would love it. He started by preparing a chicken breast --- this would be the base of his meal. Once this was cooking, he started on the sauce.

The first part added to the sauce was a small mixture of oils, ranging from olive to miscellaneous Italian ones that Angel happened to find in Alastor's cupboard. He wondered if the demon put it there on purpose as he grinned expectantly at Angel Dust from his chair.

Angel kept his "secret ingredient" hidden in his bag. He had gone through great lengths to acquire it.

Earlier, he had found a small bucket, placing it under him in his room. He had researched the ideal place to cut one's body to obtain the maximum blood quantity without bleeding out. He cut himself carefully, hissing through the pain. Though he may have been a masochist, inflicted pain like this was never really his thing, but he decided to do it for Alastor anyway. Angel hadn't exactly known what he was hoping to accomplish with this, but he had a good feeling about it.

As soon as Alastor became distracted with a book, Angel quickly pulled out the jar of blood, carefully pouring it into the oil mixture. Once it was sufficiently mixed without Alastor catching him, he added herbs, salt, and a few tomatoes to complete the dripping sauce.

After the chicken breast had cooked, Angel placed it on a platted, drizzling his sauce over the meat. He grinned to himself as he watched Alastor's ravenous gaze towards the food. Angel wondered if he could tell what was included in the meal.

"Eat up, Al," Angel said, motioning towards the food. Alastor immediately served himself some of the food, cutting into it, and studying it before finally taking a bite. As soon as the food touched his tongue, he froze. The obvious shift in atmosphere caused Angel to look up from his carving. "Al?" he asked. "Everything okay?"

Alastor took a moment to respond, forcing himself to swallow the chicken. He looked at Angel shakily, his smile still plastered on his face. "Angel, what is this exactly?"

"It's chicken," Angel said simply. "What, y'don't like it?"

"What's in the sauce?"

"It's my own secret recipe --- can't tell ya that."

Alastor stood up from the table, towering over Angel. His smile widened. _"What's in the sauce, Angel?"_

"Oils . . ." Angel said slowly. "Herbs, salt, y'know . . . tomatoes," he swallowed hard. "My blood."

"Your _what?"_ Alastor exclaimed. "Angel do you know how-"

"You're a cannibal right? You should enjoy this!" Angel yelled, standing up as well.

"Not this . . . not you . . . Angel, I can't _do_ that."

"Don't you want to eat me?" Angel almost cried. If he cared to look back on these events, he would probably laugh at how stupid this conversation sounded.

"Do _not_ say those things to me!" Alastor yelled. Angel recoiled. He had never heard Alastor yell like this before, and the sudden outburst caught him off guard. Alastor sighed before continuing. "You don't understand --- it doesn't work that way for me. I have a developed taste . . . and my taste develops easily. If I get a taste of someone, it feels like I can't stop," Alastor didn't know where to put his hands, so he simply folded them in his lap, sitting back down. Angel did the same. "You wouldn't understand that."

Angel took a breath, forcing himself to calm down. "I mean, I guess I can't, but I can kinda relate it to how I felt with you. When I got a 'taste' of you, of how you really acted, I couldn't get enough of it. It feels like a drug to me," Angel didn't want to admit these things aloud, but it seemed like it was helping Alastor, so he continued. "It's like an addiction."

"It is," Alastor let out a long, drawn out breath. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I don't think I can continue this meal tonight."

Angel tried to hide the evident disappointment etched in his face. "I understand. You aren't calling off the deal though, right?"

Alastor smiled at Angel --- one of few genuine smiles he had given the demon since they met. "Of course not. I don't think I could do that."

The radio demon left his own room, not caring where he went. Behind him, sat the disheveled porn star, beginning to cry at how stupid he had been. How stupid, indeed. If he hadn't done that one thing, he wouldn't have fucked up the entire night.

Running out of the demon's room, and towards the balcony, he was too anxious to be relieved that no one was outside. Leaning over the railing, looking out into the fiery world of hell, he screamed into the night until his voice broke.


	8. Compromise

Alastor knew it was Angel that had screamed that night. He almost flinched at the sudden sound, and he prayed Charlie or the others wouldn't read too far into it.

The minute he had tasted Angel's blood, it seeped through his taste buds, through his mouth, through the rest of his body, and into the core of his being. It ate him whole, swallowing every bit of composure that he had struggled to maintain that night. And what's worse was that he _knew_ it was him. For as long as he had lusted after the fiery scent of Angel, he knew that if he somehow was able to get to taste this scent, he would know it.

And he had hated Angel for it.

He hated that Angel had this control over him, that even a drop of his blood sent him into a frenzy that made him want to leap across the table, slicing his neck open. As much as he could dream, he would never do it. And somehow, he hated Angel even more for that.

 _You don't hate him_ , the small voice in the back of his head told him. _You hate this feeling. There's a difference._

"I know," he said aloud. "I don't love him," he felt the need to state. "Loving someone in this state is preposterous."

 _Is it?_ The voice questioned. _It it so strange to imagine that with such lust could come love?_

It wasn't.

* * *

"You are _not_ getting another drink," Husk told Angel, sliding the demon's money back towards him. "Though I will take the cash if you don't want it."

Angel Dust snatched the money back, glaring at the other demon. "I feel like shit. I need a drink. Please."

"No. It's my personal rule not to go past the seven drink limit, especially for you. Plus, by experience, I can tell you that if you're feeling like shit, alcohol is the last thing you'd want in your system."

Angel scoffed, fixing his glare square at the feline. "Oh please, as _if_ you follow that bull."

Husk rolled his eyes, turning away from him to clean up the back of the bar. "Once you sober up, feel free to come back and buy more drinks. Don't really care for the company, but I like the money."

Angel threw back his head, stumbling away from the bar. He didn't have it in him to be _angry_ at Alastor per se, but he sure as hell wasn't happy. He tried to do something nice for him, but not only did he not appreciate it, he yelled at him to boot. Angel Dust groaned.

Angel was too busy spacing out that he didn't notice the looming shadow that crept up behind him. As soon as he did, he spun around as quick as he could, trying to settle on a dirty look to give the radio demon. He grinned at Angel, materializing his microphone stand to lean on.

"You're most likely upset, yes?" Alastor asked, staring intently at Angel Dust.

"Yes," Angel replied. "I just don't understand why the hell you felt the need to yell at me when I tried doing something nice for you. I mean, I know you explained it to me, and I kinda get it, but it's . . . frustrating. Make sense?"

"It does. And while I don't feel the need to apologize, I will say that I understand your point of view, and want you to understand mine. If you continue to _tempt_ me with things like this, it will become difficult for me to resist. And you don't want that, as much as you may think you do."

"I . . . okay. But seriously, Al, shouldn't this mean that you owe me another date?"

Alastor stiffened, getting defensive. "It wasn't a date," he said. "But yes, I was wondering, if as a compromise, you would like to accompany me during my next meal. If you want, I may be willing to share a little with you."

"I-yes, that does sound nice. I'm not sure if I want any of that, though."

"I understand," the red demon smiled. "More for me."

"Who's gonna be the prey this time?" Angel joked.

"I thought I'd let you decide," Alastor said. "since I did the last time. Any ideas?"

Angel thought for a little while, a smile creeping up his face. "Actually, I think I do."


	9. Bait

“I’m not quite sold that this is a good idea, Angel,” Alastor acknowledged, following behind the spider demon. Angel Dust shook his head, giving Alastor a reassuring smile.

“Don’t worry about it, Al, I have it all planned out. This son of a bitch has exactly what’s coming to him, I’ll tell you that. Remember a few weeks back when I was telling you about that one client that raped me? You know, the skinny one,” Alastor nodded. “Yeah, that’s who we’re going for.”

The demons made their way towards the local bar. A few years ago, when Angel would spend almost all of his time in the place, all sorts of people would show up. Valentino would take him on the occasion, but it wasn’t really much fun since any time anyone remotely attractive would make a pass at him, Valentino would shut them down. Angel remembered with a laugh how his pimp had once told a demon to “eat a dick sandwich.” His quiet giggles quickly died down as he realized what had become of his boss.

When Angel had made his frequent rounds at the bar, one demon in particular kept coming back. Within the first month or so, he had never said anything to Angel, but the spider demon could always feel eyes on him that definitely weren’t coming from any of his usual clients. Eventually, the mysterious demon approached him, telling him he found him attractive.

“Aw thanks, babe, but I’m not open for business tonight,” Angel had replied, looking the demon up and down.

The demon’s figure was tall and lanky, even towering over Angel’s height. Angel Dust had quickly realized what was about to happen as the demon moved closer and closer towards him. Angel Dust had no time to call out for help before he felt his body going limp, his thoughts coming to a tired close.

“You’re sure he’ll be here?” Alastor asked. “I’m not sure this is a safe environment.”

“Don’t worry, Al, I used to go here all the time,” Angel said. “Th’place is just filled with down on their luck, hopeless people that can’t even do anything.”

“‘Cept him,” Alastor said.

“Guess so,” Angel chuckled. “Listen, don’t fuck ‘im up yet, okay? We agreed we’d do this together.”

Alastor grinned.

Alastor stepped into the bar after Angel, surveying his surroundings. The bar seemed to be crawling with intoxicated demons. Alastor noticed a group of women and effeminate men that seemed to be in a profession similar to Angel’s. He scoffed and turned his attention back to Angel.

“Do you see him?” Alastor asked.

“Y-yeah. What should we do?”

Alastor’s smile twitched on his face. “S’up to you. You’re the professional here.”

Angel chuckled. “Sure, Al. Listen, how about you hang back and watch things from afar --- if anything happens, you intervene. I’ll approach the bastard, and get ‘im to come back to the hotel. Trust me, I’ve done it before.”

Angel made his way towards the tall demon after Alastor had nodded. His partner seemed unsure at what they were doing, but they both managed to convince each other that it was because of the environment around them.

“Hey, baby. Anything I can do for you tonight?” Angel drawled. He placed a skilled hand on the demon’s forearm, giving him a flirtatious smile. The demon grinned back, leaning into the touch.

“Well, that depends, sweetie. What  _ can  _ you do for me?”

_ He doesn’t remember me,  _ Angel realized.

“I can do anything you want and more, baby. Just say the word.”

“Oh yeah?” the demon’s grin became wider. He stood up, towering over Angel Dust. “Then what’s say we go someplace?”

“That’d be fantastic,” Angel said. “I know a little hotel near here if you’re up to it.”

“Sounds great."

The two made their way out of the bar. Alastor looked visibly uncomfortable when Angel gave him a glance, but nevertheless, his grin remained.


	10. Ready

Alastor hurried to the hotel. He knew that it wouldn’t take long for Angel and the other demon to arrive there, and the plan was for Alastor to already have been there. He growled as he drove back. The scene had been infuriating --- he had never once witnessed Angel’s prostitution in action, even if it was a ruse. All of that mixed with the way the demon had looked at Angel had made him want to break something, or break  _ someone. _

He finally arrived at the hotel, checking his room to make sure that no one was there. To his relief, no one was. He quickly made work of his time, setting up the cling wrap as to not get the demon’s blood on any of his nice furniture, ties on the bed that he would use later --- he expected the demon to be quite familiar with them by now, and a small tray of tools on the bedside table.

Not too long after Alastor had finished, the two arrived right on time. He heard the door swing open, and Angel let out a giggle.

“C’mon, I’ll show you to our room,” Angel said.

Alastor snapped his fingers, making himself invisible, and hid in the corner of his room. Oh, this was going to be fun indeed.

As soon as he saw Angel and the demon walk into his room, he snapped his fingers again, coming back into sight. The other demon looked at him in confusion.

“Who’s this?” he asked.

“A friend,” Angel said. “He’s going to help us tonight.”

“A threesome? I like it. But I’m not really sure if this one’s my type . . .”

“Oh, I assure you, we won’t be having sex,” Alastor chimed in. He ignored Angel’s look of disapproval. Alastor stalked towards the demon, manifesting his microphone stand, and poking the demon with it.

“Then what-”

Alastor pushed him onto the bed with force, sending the demon stumbling backwards. As soon as he tried to regain his balance, Alastor snapped his fingers again, the ties securing around the demon’s wrists and ankles. He looked from Angel to Alastor in confusion.

“Now, I’m sure you know Angel Dust already,” Alastor began. “But allow me to introduce myself as Alastor. We will be playing a game with you tonight.”

Angel Dust leaned forward, studying the demon’s features. “You seriously don’t remember me.”

“Do I know you?” the demon snapped.

Angel sighed. “About three years ago, we had a run-in, yes. You came onto me, and when I refused, you did unspeakable things to me. Do you remember that?”

“I . . .”

“Of course you don’t,” Angel said. “There were so many, right? They probably made a whole goddamn support group about you! I know that I wasn’t your first, and I sure as hell wasn’t your last!” Angel’s tone grew up to a shout. “And if you thought that you could get away with it just like that, you were wrong, motherfucker!”

“Angel,” Alastor said. “Let’s continue.”

“Right then. Do you see these?” Angel motioned towards the small tray of sharp objects. “I’m sure you can guess what we’re going to do with these, but just for fun, I’m going to tell you anyway. With these, we are going to start with your face. T’make sure that you know what we mean. Plus, your face’ll look so nice coated in all that blood.”

A series of whimpers left the demon. He tried to regain the right frame of mind in order to retaliate or give a snarky comment.

“And this one here,” Angel looked at Alastor. “Is going to eat you.”

“W- _ what? _ ” the demon yelled. “You sick fucks!”

Angel rolled his eyes. Out of the corner of his vision, he watched Alastor reorganize his tray in order of first to last use. He saved the sharpest for last.

“Angel, would you like to do the honors?” Alastor asked. His grin grew sinister, engulfing most of his features.

“I think I’m good, Al. ‘Sides, you deserve it more than I do.”

“Very well,” Alastor placed the small, intricate blade against the rough skin of the other demon. He pressed slightly, scraping the claw of the surgical knife down his cheek. Only a few muffled wails came from the demon.

Alastor finished his cutting, returning the knife back to the tray. He looked at Angel, offering him the next blade in line.

“So,” he said. “Are you ready?”


	11. Far

Alastor sprinted into a run out of the hotel. Something was very wrong. His hair stood up on end, and repressed feeling of fight or flight washed through his blood.

He was angry. He was concerned. He was . . . scared.

His pace quickened. Maybe Angel wouldn’t even know that he had left. Maybe he didn’t notice the radio demon bolting from his sight, chickening out on their deal, and planning to leave him forever. Maybe Angel wouldn’t feel the fear and agony that Alastor knew he would.

Maybe they both could move on.

Alastor didn’t know where he was going, but he was determined to get as far away from Angel as possible.

It had gone so well, right?

Alastor didn’t feel the reluctance that Angel had seeping through him when they had since made their deal. He didn’t see the look of pure guilt written on the spider demon’s face.

He once even thought that he saw what he could never receive --- love.

And it made him scared for himself, that maybe he couldn’t do that, maybe he couldn’t kill Angel, so he would have to leave him behind because he couldn’t live with this feeling either. But could he really do that?

A small patch of woods soon appeared. Alastor must have gone far --- he had never seen any forests in Hell.

He felt as if he couldn’t do it anymore. He knew that Angel was worried, who wouldn’t be?

This feeling had started after the demon had been pronounced dead. It was after Alastor had reluctantly taken a bite out of Angel’s ex-client. It was after Angel decided to have just a little . . .It had gone too far.

_ I can’t do this anymore, _ Alastor thought.  _ It’s too much . . . too tempting. _

A small sound came from deeper into the woods. Alastor twitched his ear, straining to hear better. Another sound followed, and Alastor soon became aware that there was someone else in the forest with him. He surveyed his surroundings, making sure to be careful not to tip the demon off.

When the demon came into view, Alastor’s breath caught.

He looked like Angel.

The spider demon before him was a slightly darker shade of white, with magenta skull patterns around its body. He looked at Alastor with a curiosity.

On a different day, Alastor may have mistook the demon to be Angel Dust, but he knew that the one standing before him certainly wasn’t. This demon was taller, thinner, and darker.

“What are you doing in the middle of the woods?” Alastor asked the demon. His voice crackled slightly with static, but he managed to regain his smile.

The demon didn’t respond, chittering towards Alastor with a sly grin. It moved closer to Alastor, the disturbing noises getting louder and louder. A series of red flags went off, triggering Alstor’s fight or flight to an even greater extent. He prepared himself for a fight, ignoring the side of his brain that begged him not too. 

_ It’s not Angel, _ he thought.

_ But it could be. _

Suddenly, the demon lunged at him, claws bared and at the ready. The chittering picked up even louder, assaulting Alastor’s ears. Alastor took the hit, stumbling backwards onto the forest floor. The blood trickling from the corner of his mouth sent him into a frenzy. He quickly licked it off, jumping off the ground, and running at the spider demon with full speed.

As soon as his fist hit the demon, Alastor’s sight changed. Before him stood a slightly shorter, pale white demon that looked at him with pure terror.

“Angel?” Alastor asked, the fear etched into his face as well. He tried to shake the image before him, but Angel remained before him. It couldn’t be real . . .

“C̶̤̤̻͉̹̫̃̾̔́ǫ̴̭̟̞̪̻͙̝̩̫̒̓̇͒̍̒̚̕͘m̶̻̟̜͇̪̳̗̠̅̋̓͑̐ę̸̭̪͍̬͚͇͚͕̇͂̋ ̶̰̞͖̙̏͛̍͋̋͌̌̏̅̀͜a̴̭͈̽t̷̛͔̺͔͆͂̉̃̒̒͐̿͘͠ ̶̨͖͚̞̤͉̿̈́̂̅̌͜m̸̢̨̙̩̂ẽ̵̥̖͎͓̤̋͌̌͛̊̕ͅ”

Alastor growled. Of course it wasn’t him. He took another hit at the demon, his sight glitching again to Angel Dust. A rush of pure adrenaline overtook him, rushing through his veins, directly to the core of his body. He swallowed hard, focusing his view on the hallucinated Angel Dust. The desire became stronger and stronger . . . he needed to eat him.

Alastor lunged at the demon again, opening his mouth instead of his claws. The spider demon dodged out of the way, but Alastor regained his stance and came at him again even faster. A claw grazed Alastor’s face, drawing enough blood to make him infuriated.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do this for, Angel,” Alastor said. The demon chittered again, moving slowly towards the other. Alastor jumped. His teeth found the demon’s shoulder, and bit down as hard as he could, earning a pained yelp.

Before his eyes, Angel looked so innocent. He could see him praying and pleading for him to eat him --- for him to take his soul. For him to kill him finally.

“Alastor . . . “ he would say. “Please, I’m ready now.”

“Anything for you, Mon Ange.”

* * *

The scene before Alastor was gruesome, to say the least. The disposed and partially consumed carcas of the unknown spider demon laid sprawled out across the forest floor. Alastor wiped his bloody hands off on his white shirt, not bothering about the mess. The image of Angel had snapped out of his view as soon as his soul had been taken, returning to the giant chittering demon.

Dread crept up Alastor’s spine, going straight to his chest. It was painful. And it wasn’t enough. He could never have the real thing, he could never kill Angel.

Even if he let him, he could never do it.

“Oh God,” Alastor said. “What have I done?”


	12. Don't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya, I know it's been sooo long since I've last updated, I'm so sorry! A lot has been going on, and I had to take a bit of a break.
> 
> We've reached the part in the story where things kinda take a turn and it may be a bit confusing at times, but I promise it'll sort itself out!
> 
> Thank you all so much for sticking with me and with this story! <3

Angel Dust paced around his hotel room. Alastor had been gone for almost three weeks --- something he had never done without notice. Something had to be wrong. 

Neither Charlie nor Vaggie had heard anything regarding Alastor's disappearance, but it didn't seem to worry either of them. Husk had been passed out drunk for the majority of the time.

Angel Dust just barely heard the large doors of the hotel open just enough for someone to slip in quietly. He immediately ran to the living room, catching a glimpse of the radio demon speed-walking towards his room.

_ "Alastor!" _ Angel yelled, running after the other demon. Alastor quickened his pace. "No, you cannot fucking  _ do  _ that, do you understand? You cannot just up and leave for  _ weeks  _ without telling anyone. Alastor, answer me!"

Alastor found his room and swung the door open, shutting the door loudly behind him. Snapping his fingers, he locked the door. His mind spun so quickly that he didn't have the time or energy to formulate any clear thoughts.

_ No, no, no, no, _ Alastor thought.  _ This wasn't supposed to happen. _

Angel pounded on the door, sending waves of panic through Alastor. Situations like this normally wouldn’t have shaken him as much as it did --- he was used to demons of all kinds chasing after him, or trying to kill him, but this . . . this sent panic, and even guilt through every vein in his body. He hated himself for it.

* * *

“Charlie!” Angel called. Charlie looked up in surprise to see Angel Dust, out of breath, and very clearly worried.

“What’s wrong?” Charlie asked.

“You have a key to all of these rooms, right?”

“Yeah . . . why?”

“I kinda need one for Alastor’s.”

“Look, Angel, if he wants to be alone, you should probably leave him alone.”

“It’s important!” Angel cried. “I-I’m worried about him.”

Charlie walked over to one of the drawers in the living room of the hotel, fishing around in files before pulling out a small key. She handed it to Angel with a reluctant expression.

“Thanks a ton, princess, I really owe you.”

Angel Dust rushed back to Alastor’s room, fumbling with the key in the lock. Finally, it opened. Angel swung open the door to reveal a very shaken Alastor sprawled out on the bed. He looked to be asleep, but the grin remained on his face, and his eyes were wide open.

“Alastor,” Angel said with caution. He got no reply from the radio demon. “Alastor,” he said more firmly.

“I can’t do this, Angel,” Alastor replied with a meek voice.

“What are you talking about?” Angel moved to sit on the side of his bed. “Y’can’t do our deal?”

“I don’t know what came over me, I just-I can’t!”

“I’m confused,” Angel shook his head. He struggled to keep his thoughts on track. “Where did you go for three weeks?”   
“I don’t think you want to know.”

“Trust me, I do.”

“ . . . Hunting,” was all Alastor said.

Angel clicked his tongue, stepping away from the bed. “Okay,” he said. “I can deal with this. You can deal with this. You got it out of your system, right?”

“It’s not about that, Angel,” Alastor said. “I don’t know how to explain it, but s’more complicated than that.”

Angel sat back down. “Well, what’s gonna happen?”

“I’m not sure.”

“I . . . y’know I care a lot about you, right, Al?”

“I can’t think about that right now.”

Everything about the radio demon in this moment seemed far away and exhausted. While the smile remained plastered on his face, it seemed tiredly forced. His voice was quiet, the radio tin almost gone. He refused to look at Angel Dust.

“I can’t help ya if ya don’t talk about it.”

“That’s fine.”

“Damnit, Al, let me help you!” Angel yelled. It caught the radio demon off guard, the smile almost dropping from his features.

“I don’t know how you  _ can _ help, Angel!” Alastor yelled back. “All of this is so . . . so  _ confusing _ , and I can’t make heads or tails of any of it. I’ve never felt like this before, and it’s  _ eating me alive.” _

“Okay,” Angel whispered. “What happened when you left?”

“I walked, and I couldn’t stop walking. I found some woods. I saw . . . there was a demon there who looked exactly like you, Angel, I couldn’t . . .”

“What did you do?” Angel whispered again. His voice had a small whine to it.

“I killed him . . . and I ate him.”

“And you want to do that to me,” Angel said. It was less of a statement rather than a question.

“I . . . I don’t know! Everything in my mind says yes, but I know that I could never-I-I never knew what it was like to be  _ scared. _ I was  _ scared, _ Angel.”

“Scared of what?”

“I don’t know,” Alastor avoided eye contact like it was a one-sided competition, trying to focus on anything besides Angel, which would inevitably lead him to that feeling. “I don’t want to do any of that to you.”

“But your instincts tell you to,” Angel finished. “Al, I don’t think that you’d ever hurt me, even while knowing all of this. I know you, and I know that you would never.”

“But you don’t  _ really _ know that,” Alastor said. “I could kill you so easily, it’s just a matter of ‘why not?’” Angel’s expression shifted.

“Because I’m different, right?” tears began to form in the corners of Angel’s eyes. Alastor looked at him then, the clear expression of uncertainty etched into his face. “I’m not like everyone else, right?”

“I . . .”

“Because I have spent my  _ entire _ life and afterlife being and feeling used by every damn person that has ever shown even an ounce of interest in me. Do you know how hard that hits? How much that breaks you? And if you’re going to tell me that you care about me, and ‘could never do that to me,’ while you are  _ this _ close to  _ killing _ me, then I am  _ done! _ I am  _ done _ with being treated like an object, or in your case, a meal. Make your fucking choice.”

“I’m sorry, Angel, but I’m not sure that I can genuinely say that I won’t hurt you,” Alastor tried as hard as he could to stay calm, but everything in him started to build up.

“Then I’m gone,” Angel said. “The one thing I need right now in my life is stability, and you sure as hell aren’t giving that to me.”

The smile dropped from Alastor’s face. His eyes widened, and the radio dials became more potent in his irises. His Antlers even grew a few inches.

“No,” he said. “You can’t do that, I won’t  _ let _ you.”

“Yes, I can,” Angel said. “I’m leaving you --- deal’s off.”

“No.”

Angel Dust leaned forward until their noses practically touched. He studied Alastor’s face, searching for any sign of love or compassion, but all he saw was possession. Angel turned to leave.

"̶̼̂̊͝͠͝D̴̡̺͈̓̃͂ọ̴̡̲̰͉̪̖̻̩̈́̓̅̈́͋̄̑̄ǹ̶̡̡͎̩͎̫̥͓͖̈́̾̎̇̄̽̈͋̚͜͝'̴̧͖̥̠̬̱̍̃͋̑̌́̍̓̈͘̚̚t̵̢̼͈͔̤̱̗͔͐͊́̋̆̍̀̉̋͐͝ ̴̧̮̹̝͎̰̯̱͈͙͗̋̊͊̾̌̄́̚͘l̴̡̦͕̹̲̣̙͖̗̹̗̰̐͒͐̔͒̓̌͑̌͂̌́e̸͈͒̐̏̈͛̚͠a̴̹̭̓̈̽̔̔̐̆͝v̵̧̡̼̹͓̙͉͔̭͎̯̝̙͚͌̍͌̊̾̓̂̃̓͌̃͋̑e̴̢̛̦̬̣̭̽̉̎̿́̂̏̎͜͠ ̴̢̱̗͎͎̟͔̣̦͇͉̇̂̾̅̉͌͋̒̚̕͝m̵̨̧̛̥̟̣̝̪̙͍͔̫̗͔̭͐̂͘͜e̸̹̞͈̍̔̽̆͝!̵̨̻͊̿̑̉̉̂̾̕"̷͓͚̘̈͆̈́̕͜

Angel shut the door quickly behind him before running as fast as he could from the room. The radio static crackled and hurt his ears. Tears upon tears ran down his face, ruining his makeup, and his fur.

Running out to the balcony, he fell, curling his legs to his chest, and crying until he couldn’t cry anymore.


	13. Request

Angel Dust hadn’t heard so much of a sneeze come from anywhere near Alastor’s direction for days. As much as he told himself not to, he couldn’t help but worry. What if he had done something? What if he just . . . left?

Eight days after their fight, Angel woke up to a carefully calligraphed letter sitting outside his door. He picked it up with a scoff. The handwriting was without doubt, Alastor’s. 

_Angel,_ It read.

_I would like to start off by apologizing for the events of last week. I believe that we were both out of line in our actions, but I would like to take responsibility for mine._

_See, I’ve been around quite a bit, and I’ve had my fair share of experiences, but I’ve never quite fallen into whatever feeling you would call this._

_After doing some research and some thinking, I’ve come to something of a conclusion._

_Angel, I want to see you, and I want to just . . . talk. If you’ll let me. There is so much I have discovered, and so much I want to tell you, if you’ll listen. You have my full attention, and my full support in whatever it is you’ll choose._

_If you do choose to accept my invitation, please come to my room, tonight at six o’clock. Please, don’t be late._

_Always here,_

_\- Alastor_

Angel sighed. A small prick of relief stung his chest. So Alastor hadn’t left. In fact, _he_ was the one pursuing Angel again. Which was almost funny considering how they had ended up in this situation.

But could he bring himself to go see the radio demon?

Alastor made him feel something that no one else could prompt in him, but along with all of the great, wonderful feelings, many negative ones came along with it. Alastor had the power to make him feel guilty, scared, powerful, and just happy. It was a dangerous cocktail of emotions.

But could he bring himself _not_ to see him?

When Angel had looked at Alastor the night of their most recent fight, he had searched, and searched for any signs of love or compassion, but all he saw was possession. There was no understanding in the demon’s eyes.

There was no love.

Angel sighed again, pacing his room slowly.

What would Alastor even do if Angel didn’t show up? Maybe he had prepared a dinner, and would be forced to sit at the table alone, silently hoping for Angel to make an appearance. No, he couldn’t really do that either.

Angel made up his mind: he was going. There was no getting around it --- the two needed to talk, and it was probably better that Alastor initiate the conversation anyway.

Walking over to his closet, Angel looked through his clothes for something to wear. His eyes set on a baggy but chic sweater and a pair of black jean shorts. He pulled them out from the closet, holding them up to his body. Angel shrugged, throwing them on the bed to change into later.

After showering, Angel threw some clothes on and put on some makeup. It was 5:26, thirty more minutes until six o’clock. Angel knew better than to keep the radio demon waiting, and while he had originally planned to make him wait, he concluded that it was probably best not to piss Alastor off.

As six o’clock slowly rolled around, Angel continued to pace around his room. Though he was fully ready to leave, he dared not arrive at Alastor’s door too early.

* * *

As soon as his alarm went off for 5:55, Angel Dust rushed out the door, towards Alastor’s room. He knocked at 6:00, and heard a faint, “Come in.”

Pushing the door open, Angel practically fainted at the sight in front of him.

Before the demon hung a disheveled Alastor from the ceiling. Ropes were tied around his wrists to the ceiling, hanging Alastor by his hands. His feet were only slightly off the ground. Angel tried even harder not to collapse from the shock as he noticed that Alastor had been almost completely disemboweled.

“Alastor- _what are you doing?_ ” Angel yelled, taking in the sight before him.

“Ah, thank God you’re here,” Alastor said. “I was starting to get worried.”


	14. Animal

“Al, do me a huge one and  _ explain, _ ” Angel stood dumbfounded in the doorway of Alastor’s room. He stared at the tied up radio demon, trying to form thoughts besides “explain” and “what the actual fuck?”

“Well, I was thinking,” Alastor started. “I have  _ been _ thinking about the ways I could show you how I feel without all the awkwardness of conversation.”

“And you think this  _ isn’t _ awkward?” Angel cut in.

“It is, but you have to understand, it’s the only way I know how. This is my gift to you --- to show you that I care. Even when it seems like I don’t, I promise you, Angel, I care. Does that make any sense?”

“I mean, it really shouldn’t, but it kinda does? I’m just confused.”

“I need you to know what this feels like. I need you to at least  _ try _ it. I need you to understand how I feel. Will you accept my gift, Angel?”

Angel thought. Alastor had seemed to have lost his mind at this point, but what he was saying made a glimmer of sense that Angel just couldn’t refuse. And he wasn’t about to.

See, the way that Alastor wanted Angel to see this was that he was offering a gift --- a very special gift that he didn’t just offer up to anyone. He was offering the experience of becoming the hunter, whilst gleaning the experience of becoming the hunted. It was a complicated, twisted gift, but a very special gift nonetheless.

Everything in Angel’s conscious told him not to accept the offer --- it was a terrible idea! But everything in Angel’s subconscious screamed at him that this offer was so . . . appetizing.

“I accept,” Alastor grinned. “But I have conditions.”

“Of course you do, Mon Ange.”

“We need a safeword,” Alastor scoffed. “I’m not implying that it’s a sexual thing! I just know that you’re not used t’this, and if you wanna stop at any time, for goodness sake, Al, ya gotta tell me.”

“Makes sense. Anything else?”

“Yeah, I’m not gonna  _ try _ not to be all reckless about this. I’m gonna take my time, and go at  _ my _ pace. You know damn well that I’m not used t’this either.”

Alastor thought for a little while. “What’s the safeword?”

“You’ll have to choose it since you’d be the one using it. Has to be something ya wouldn’t normally say, y’know?”

“Mm . . . how about . . . pineapple?”

Angel Dust chuckled at the absurdity of the word, but his laughter quickly died down as he realized how seriously the radio demon was taking it. Angel cleared his throat.

“Okay, let’s start,” he said.

“Alright, Angel,” a nervous grin crept up Alastor’s features. “Do you know where to begin?”

“Yeah, yeah.”

Angel took a few steps towards Alastor. He studied the demon’s face carefully to try to pick out any signs of reluctants, but to his surprise, Alastor seemed fully prepared for any outcome. Since Alastor had seemingly disemboweled himself, there was no need to cut him open. However, a tray of smaller knives laid beside him. He picked one up, examining it.

“Well?” Angel asked. “Any recommendations from the chef?”

“Try the liver,” Alastor suggested. “Mine isn’t as filthy as yours --- it’ll taste better that way.”   
“Aw, but I’m sure that a  _ seasoned _ liver has its own personal taste as well.”

“We’ll have to see.”

Angel chuckled at the comment, and at the way that Alastor’s grin reached just a bit further to his ears.

Positioning the knife in his hand, Angel moved his organs around with the other. He spotted the liver with ease, bringing the knife towards where he was planning to cut.

The slice didn’t seem to hurt Alastor as much as either of them had originally thought it would. While Alastor winced, the feeling of someone else doing the cutting rather than himself had a different feeling entirely. It was an exciting one, as the sensations were more unexpected.

“How ya doing?” Angel asked. Alastor only nodded for him to continue.

And so he did. Angel took the liver into his hands, finishing the cut, and placed it onto the tray. He looked at Alastor for what to do next, and he attempted a shrug.

“Do whatever you feel like, Mon Ange. That’s what this is for.”

Angel spotted a single dinner plate at the dining room table, and placed the liver gently on it. Walking back to Alastor, he spun the rope so that Alastor was somewhat facing the table. Angel Dust sat down, grabbing some utensils, and began to slice the radio demon’s liver.

Alastor watched expectantly as Angel carried a bite of flesh to his mouth. Angel stared back, letting a sly smile creep over his face. The radio demon grinned back.

As soon as he tasted the flesh, an animal instinct awakened inside of Angel. He shivered with the feeling, craving more of it. Alastor had a familiar look in his eye while he watched Angel eat. It was a look of understanding.

Angel walked back over to the demon after taking only a bite of the liver. Looking closely at the innards of the other, he threw all caution to the wind, and decided to make a reckless decision.

Alastor let out an almost lewd sounding gasp as Angel’s teeth made direct contact with various parts of his organs. Angel bit down hard on what Alastor assumed was his kidney, and moved, taking bites out of various pieces of flesh.

Waves of a variety of different feelings overtook Angel. Excited? Of course. Aroused? Most definitely. But the one that put him off the most,  _ and _ drew him in was that unmistakable sense of pure  _ power. _

Alastor recognized this, and continued to shoot Angel a knowing grin as he continued. When Angel looked back up at him, his face bloodied and Alastor’s expression mirrored, Alastor sighed.

“You feel wonderful, Mon Ange.”

“And you taste even better,” he grinned before dipping back down to continue his meal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo!
> 
> So we are pretty much in the part of the fic where everything is just fuckin weird, so if you're like "what the actual fuck," I completely understand, and I promise, there is a method to my madness.


	15. Enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS TOOK ME A CENTURY TO UPDATE I'M SO SORRY!!!  
> So basically I'm a master of procrastination, and it deadass took me a month to update this work.  
> For those of you who were waiting, I'm so sorry, I promise I'm not dead!!!  
> 

Angel Dust wasn't quite sure when he had gone to sleep, but he knew that it was well before Alastor.

He awoke the next morning to the radio demon fast asleep, grin remaining plastered on his face. His coat was still unbuttoned, and Angel saw the tiniest hint of the careful stitches across his stomach.

He decided to get up, folding his and Alastor's clothes in a neat pile as he knew the demon would like, and exited the room to go find something to eat.

Husk seemed to be the only one downstairs, staring at a device with a bottle of vodka in his hand. He barely looked up when he saw Angel, instead, grunting towards him.

"Yeah, 'hello' to you too," Angel snorted.

"You didn't go to your room last night, did'ya?"

"Um, no. I was out. Why the hell do you care?"

"I'm not a dumbass Angel, I know what look you have on your face when you've just had sex."

"But I didn't!" it was actually true --- Angel _hadn't_ had sex by some twisted miracle, but he wasn't all that surprised that he looked as if he had. That night may have been one of the most intimate nights of his life.

"Mmhmm," Husk responded. Without looking towards the lower counter, Husk pulled a small bottle of gin out and slid it over to the demon. Angel took it happily.

Moments later, Alastor appeared in the doorway of the lobby, looking clearly shaken and befuddled. Husk glanced up immediately, deciding that it was probably a good time to check on Charlie.

"You look hungover, Al," Angel said.

"And you're going to _be_ hungover if you keep drinking. It'll damage your liver."

"Mmm, probably. But it's _so_ worth it."

"Not if I'm going to be the one consuming it."

"How'd it feel?" Angel asked. Alastor cocked a brow at him before sitting down beside him at the bar. "Being eaten for once. I mean, I'm assuming you've never done it before."

"It was . . . interesting. I was curious to feel what you, and so many others have felt."

"Ya don't have to rub it in, jeez."

Alastor shook his head, laughing lightly. He looked deeply tired, despite the glowing grin. "Thank you for stitching me up, darlin'. I really don't know what I would've done without ya."

"Bled out, probably."

The two exchanged a laugh, settling down after a moment. Angel sighed. "Where are we gonna go from here, Al?"

"Hmm? I'm not entirely sure. You know that I've never been in a situation like this before."

"And you think I have? Seriously, Al, jeez. I just wanna know . . . what to expect? I'm not saying that we have to define our relationship or anything; I just want us to be on the same page."

Alastor sighed. "I know. And we will. I just think that distance may be the best option as of now."

Angel took a long swig of his gin. He held it out to Alastor but the radio demon refused promptly. He took another swig.

"It feels kinda nice, now," Angel started. Alastor hummed along to his words. "Like the 'calm after the storm' kinda feeling, y'know? It's just . . . quiet. And plus, now I don't have to go back to Valentino, you have no idea how much of a relief that is, trust me, Al. I don't miss that sunnova bitch for one minute."

"I know what you mean, dear friend. It's a relief indeed."

"I already know that I'm gonna sound like the worst kind of broken record, but do you think that you're ever gonna try the whole sex thing?"

Alastor visibly shifted out of the corner of Angel's view. He tried not to make eye contact with the radio demon, hoping it would feel less confrontational.

"I . . . I'm not sure, to be honest. It's not something I've given much serious thought to. Just not something that interests me. But I know that it interests you," Angel nodded. "When we first made this deal, you were willing to try something for me that you had never given much thought to in the beginning, huh? I suppose that you _did_ do that for me."

"Doesn't mean that you have to do the same," Angel tried to reassure.

"Oh I know, darlin'. And trust me, if I didn't want to do something, I would never do it, you can count on that. It's not as if the idea of sex is repulsive, it's just that it doesn't appeal to me as much as it does to the average folk . . . not to say that it's something I would be _completely_ opposed to given copious amounts of thought."

Angel almost stumbled off the bar stool. "Al, I mean, if there's a chance that it'll happen, not to sound dramatic or some shit, but I'll do _anything."_

"Well, it's not completely out of the realm of possibility, my friend," Alastor winked. He hoped the action wasn't too sexual.

"I'm okay with just seeing how it goes," Angel shrugged. "A whole lot of the reason why I continued our little deal in the first place was because there was a piece of hope that I could hold onto, as small as it may have been. And to be frank, I'm still willing to hold onto it."

Angel fought the red that threatened to creep into his face, desperately avoiding eye contact with the radio demon. Alastor just chuckled. "You don't know how lovely you are, darlin'," he laughed again as the red set fully into Angel's face, leaning in to press the slightest of kisses to his cheek. Angel froze immediately, sputtering out a noise here and there, all the while, trying to retain his balance at the bar. "But I do hope that's enough to settle you at least for now."

Angel grinned a confused and smitten grin. He turned to Alastor, still grinning like a madman. "Surprisingly, that's enough."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would also just like to add that I appreciate every single one of y'all so much! All of your comments and kudos are greatly appreciated, so I just wanted to take a moment and say thank you to all of you that have stuck with me throughout this process. <3


End file.
